


One Shot Kills

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Very short one shot I wrote after having a dream.Title says it all.





	

Gerard gasped as the bullet tore into his chest. He fell backward and landed with a muffled thud on the cold, damp ground.

He saw black laced boots run by...no one stopped to help...they were all just trying to make it through another day in this strange foreign Hell.

Blood blossomed over his shirt, he choked, blood in his mouth. He turned his head to cough it out...more came. He was dying...he knew there was nothing he could do about that now.

He wished they'd never come...wished for his warm bed, and the warm arms of his beloved Frankie.

The light of day was fading around him as he felt his life bleed out of his chest.

He wished they'd never come...but as the light left his eyes, he smiled and whispered into the cold blood-soaked air.

"I'm coming Frankie."

And then he was gone...off to join his beloved in whatever existence came next.

 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down.


End file.
